<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret of Relaxation by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810070">The Secret of Relaxation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dark Peter Hale, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Underage - Freeform, blindfold, come slut Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on tumblr: Your fics are so hot! Would you write something in the teen wollf fandom where stiles is turned into either pack bitch or just derek or peter's bitch by them secretly feeding him their cum in food, drinks, etc over a period of time until he becomes addicted to it and starts getting it straight from the source?</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Anon from request form: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale - stiles has an oral fixation and a cum addiction, and drinking derek &amp; peters cum calms him down and derek and peter love when stiles is relaxed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secret of Relaxation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to just stick with Stiles/Peter, but hinted Derek/Stiles/Peter later on</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is that?” Stiles raised an eyebrow as he looked at the tall glass full of thick white liquid that was set down next to him. </p>
<p> “What? You’ve never seen a milkshake before?” Peter snarked as he sipped his shake as he sat across the table from Stiles, their research for the latest supernatural threat spread out between them. The pack had left to hunt down said threat and left Stiles ‘baby-sitting’ Peter again. </p>
<p> “I have, but not from you.” Stiles poked the glass with his pen and Peter rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> “Just drink your damn milkshake Stiles, I’m trying to be a good host.” Peter huffed and sipped his shake to hide his smirk when Stiles took a sip with his eyes widening before he took a big gulp.</p>
<p> “Okay not bad zombie wolf,” Stiles admitted as he pursed his lips around the red straw and absently began to suck it down as he turned his attention back to his laptop screen, missing the way Peter’s eyes flashed blue and his smirk widened. </p>
<p>The ritual of milkshakes during research began after that night and each time Stiles drained his shake a bit faster than the previous time, not noticing how eager he had become to drink the shake. </p>
<p>“Are you making another milkshake?” Stiles leaned back in his chair, licking his white stained lips as he watched Peter in the kitchen.</p>
<p> “No soup this time, but I promise it’ll taste just as good as the milkshake,” Peter promised, glad his back was to the teen as he stirred in a white liquid with a dark glint in his eyes. </p>
<p> “I believe you,” Stiles accepted as he swallowed down the last bit of the milkshake Peter had given him the moment the two of them had been left alone to research again and Stiles hadn’t noticed how happy he had been at the first taste of it on his tongue. </p>
<p> “Here you go,” Peter placed the white soup in front of Stiles, expecting a question of what it was from the teen but was pleasantly surprised when Stiles didn’t ask instead he dove into the soup and let out a wanton moan as his Adam’s apple bobbed. </p>
<p> “It’s so good Peter, damn.” Stiles praised as he picked up his bowl to drink it down, again missing the smirk Peter gave and the lazy way his hand rubbed at the front of his tight jeans. </p>
<p>“I thought you would enjoy it,” Peter said simply watching as the teen’s chin dripped with the white liquid. </p>
<p>So it went, milkshakes and soup during research when the two were alone. Peter kept it steady and watched as each time Stiles got more desperate for it and didn’t even notice. </p>
<p>“Milkshake and soup today again?” Stiles asked all but bouncing on his heels a few months later when the pack once more took off leaving the two alone. </p>
<p> “Not today, today I want to try something new. You have to wear this blindfold however as I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Peter held up a black blindfold and chuckled when the teen snatched it and tied it tight around his eyes. </p>
<p> “Could you kneel for me, Stiles? It will make feeding you a lot easier?” Peter was glad he opted for button only jeans today as he popped them open, holding his erection still as the teen sank to his knees.</p>
<p> “Now mouth open and make sure to swallow everything okay?” Peter stepped forward just enough so the tip of his cock was hovering over Stiles’ open and waiting mouth. </p>
<p>Peter kept his breathing even and was glad the music they had playing as background noise covered the sound of his hand sliding up and down his shaft. Peter had allowed himself to be pent up in preparation for this and so it didn’t take him long to come. </p>
<p> Peter watched with a sharp smile as his white cum dripped into the teen’s mouth and fought back a chuckle when the teen eagerly began to swallow his cum, sticking his tongue out to catch more. Stiles whined in disappointment when he stuck his tongue out again but nothing came and Peter watched the teen lick his lips to clean them of the remains of Peter’s cum. </p>
<p> “What do you think?” Peter asked sounding unaffected, not at all like he had jerked off into the blindfolded teen’s mouth. </p>
<p> “It’s so good, like the shake and the soup but… Better. God tell me you have more of that.” Stiles panted as he leaned forward, planting his hands on the floor between his knees. </p>
<p> “Oh there’s plenty where that came from,” Peter said smugly and Stiles let out a relieved noise. </p>
<p> “There is a catch however, you have to agree to something before I can give you more.” Peter grazed Stiles’ cheek with his fingers and watched the teen shiver at his touch and shift on his knees. </p>
<p> “Anything, god Peter, anything,” Stiles promised his voice full with desperation and want. Just how Peter liked it.  </p>
<p>“Anytime I call you, you come to meet me. Anytime I want you to get on your knees and let me feed you.” Peter didn’t bother to hide the smugness in his voice as he spoke. </p>
<p> “Anytime, I swear.” Stiles nodded, mouth opening almost on a reflex. </p>
<p> “Do you want to know what you’ve been eagerly guzzling down all these months, what you’re so eager to drink all the time?” Peter crooned and Stiles nodded again, breathing heavily.</p>
<p> “My cum dear boy, you’ve become addicted to my cum,” Peter whispered in Stiles’ ear and chuckled when Stiles whined and swayed in shock.</p>
<p> “Oh God,” Stiles whimpered and gasped when Peter pressed his half-hard cock against his cheek to hammer in his words. </p>
<p> “It’s too late Stiles, you’re addicted and no matter what your mind tells you, your body will crave it and you will be back for hit after hit,” Peter promised darkly and waited to see what Stiles would do next.</p>
<p> Stiles shifted on his knees and Peter expected the teen to tear off the blindfold and bolt. Instead, Stiles stilled, tipped his head back and opened his mouth again.</p>
<p> “More give me more Peter.” Stiles pleaded and Peter full out laughed. </p>
<p> “Oh Stiles, we’re going to have a lot of fun together.” Peter crooned as he shoved his cock into Stiles' mouth, holding the teen’s head in place. Stiles gagged and gasped around the thick length that filled his mouth so completely. Stiles clutched at Peter’s thighs for balance as Peter’s cock throbbed on his tongue and not even a moment later a hot load of Stiles’ favourite food flooded the teen’s mouth. </p>
<p> Stiles swallowed it down wantonly, addicted to the taste and he knew he would always come back to Peter for another hit just like the older man said he would. </p>
<p>Peter was pleased how easily Stiles was taking his cum, he was pleased how he could now see a visible difference in Stiles’ posture and how much more relaxed the teen was. Peter knew werewolf cum had calming effects on certain people and he was pleased that Stiles was one of them. It would keep the teen coming back for more and perhaps Peter could persuade Derek to join them, after all, Peter couldn’t have Stiles going elsewhere to get his fix, could he?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>